videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Bayonetta
Bayonetta (ベヨネッタ Bayonetta) is the main protagonist of the titular series and appears as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Bayonetta's Punch + Punch + Punch • Punch (PPP • P) combo from Bayonetta 2. * Side Tilt: Bayonetta's Kick + Kick + Kick (KKK) combo while wielding Love is Blue. * Up Tilt: An upward pistol-whip. * Down Tilt: The final hit of Bayonetta's PPK combo while wielding Love is Blue. * Dash Attack: The Stiletto. * Side Smash: Uses Wicked Weaves to summon Madama Butterfly's arm, which is used to throw a punch. * Up Smash: Uses Wicked Weaves to summon Madama Butterfly's arm, which is used to throw an uppercut. * Down Smash: The Heel Stomp. * Neutral Aerial: A spinning roundhouse kick, similar to Samus' neutral aerial. * Forward Aerial: Bayonetta's aerial PPK combo while wielding Love is Blue. * Back Aerial: A high-angle back kick. * Up Aerial: A bicycle kick. * Down Aerial: A split-legged axe kick. * Grab: Reaches out. * Pummel: The Slap Punish Attack. * Forward Throw: The Tetsuzanko (鉄山靠, Iron Mountain Lean), a technique based on the tie shan kao used in Bajiquan. * Back Throw: A jumping roundhouse kick. * Up Throw: An outside crescent kick, similar to Lucario's up tilt. * Down Throw: The final hit of Bayonetta's PPPKKK combo while wielding Love is Blue. * Neutral Special - Bullet Climax: **'Custom 1 - Destructive Climax:' **'Custom 2 - Rapid Climax:' * Side Special - Heel Slide/Afterburner Kick: **'Custom 1 - Lightning Heel Slide/Lightning Kick:' **'Custom 2 - Burning Heel Slide/Afterburner Fury:' * Up Special - Witch Twist: ' **'Custom 1 - Witch Clothesline: **'Custom 2 - Witch Tornado:' * Down Special - Witch Time: ' **'Custom 1 - Easy Witch Time: **'Custom 2 - Time Stop:' * Final Smash - Infernal Climax: Taunts * Up: Twirls around, moves both arms around her in a graceful manner, then strikes a pose with both arms over her head, saying, "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." (レディーの扱い方･･･ママに教えてもらいなさい, How to handle ladies · · · I want to tell mommy) The ending is slightly different depending on the direction Bayonetta faces. * Side: Gracefully spins around, then points both guns directly in front of herself, saying, "New 'do, dead you." (動くと死ぬわよ!, It will die if it moves!) * Down: Strikes a number of poses while flourishing her guns before looking away and then looking forward, while her glasses briefly emit a light purple glint upon concluding. Idle Poses * Waves one of her guns in an inviting motion. * Holds her left gun in front of herself, and her right gun upward beside her head. Cheer * Bay-o! Bay-o! Bay-o! On-Screen Appearance * Emerges from her Bat Within form while surrounded by the Umbra Witches' symbol, then proceeds to wield her guns. Victory Poses * Faces her back to the screen while holding her guns up beside her face, then performs a pirouette before concluding with a pose that involves her aiming her guns in front of herself, saying, "That all you got?" (全力を見せてよ, Show me your full power.) or "You're making it easy." (楽勝ね, Too easy.) * Performs the Break Dance while either saying "Dreadful." (退屈だわ, Boring.) or "Don't make me beg." while her glasses briefly emit a light purple glint upon concluding. * Strikes a number of poses while flourishing her guns before concluding by looking away and then looking forward while saying "Miss me, baby?" (私はここよ, I'm right here.) while her glasses briefly emit a whitish purple glint upon concluding. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ri9C5ZZV26U (Victory - Bayonetta) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Bayonetta has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Bayonetta W.I.P. Bayonetta (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: The Requiem of Fallen Wings All of Bayonetta's opponents have wings, in reference to her battles against angels. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Bayonetta Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6